


Black and Blue and Red All Over

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Black and Blue [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time, Impact Play, Multi, Paddling, Sanscest - Freeform, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: What does Blackberry's bed look like tonight?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A while back, [Wolfbunny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny) mentioned some Black Cherry Berry tea and apparently I was so thirsty for Sanscest that this fell out of my brain. 
> 
> Also this story could have started around word 1000 and been perfectly serviceable porn, but I really did enjoy the setup for this one. 
> 
> Also also, who can guess where I got Red’s safeword is from?
> 
> Also x3, I did promise to work on this for Wolf, but I also found myself itching to work on it whenever I heard about 50 shades.  
> -_-
> 
> Also x4, as I write the end I just have a mighty need for Red to join the Swapfell bros’ relationship because he’s never had a Dom this good and they take such good care of him and ahhhhhh. This is already way longer than it was supposed to be. -puts sequel in the plot bunny bin-

At dinner Black let his eyelights wander around, looking for a candidate. Of course, he would rather dust than use his own sweet pet, even though he would be perfectly behaved. The urge to show Slim off had been squashed quickly. He was too similar to Blue’s brother, and the hyper little monster had…attachment issues. His phalanges tightened where they rested on Slim’s femur.

“my lord?” he murmured. Black shook his skull, and Slim went back to eating after a moment.

Black returned to his evaluation of the monsters they dined with. Papyrus was Blue’s friend and would probably be traumatized. Not to mention, Black would assert that he feared no monster, but he wasn't quite certain that Sans actually _was_ a monster, at least where his brother was concerned. For that reason he let his eyelights slide right over that version of himself as well.

Stretch was the most obvious choice, but also the one most likely to ruin the whole thing. Blue would never be able to do _anything_. He’d spend the whole night worrying about his brother. Besides, they’d fuck eventually, and Black would rather not be present for it.

He glanced at Blue, who was chatting animatedly with Edge. He considered the tall, prideful skeleton. Edge could probably be talked into it, if he presented it as some sort of challenge. However, he would also bitch and moan through the whole thing. That wasn't the experience he wanted for Blue.

Sighing, Black finished his mental circuit of the table at the monster sitting to the other side of Slim and his eyelights widened. Of course, he would be perfect.  
——-  
“I WOULD LIKE TO INITIATE A TRANSACTION WITH YOU.” Black caught Edge alone before they all parted ways for the night. He got a frown in reply, and Edge looked down at him, curiosity written across his face.

“WHAT KIND OF TRANSACTION?” He asked, and Black detected a note of concern in his voice. Had he noticed Black looking and already had an idea of what this was about? If so, he was more shrewd than Black had thought. He was impressed.

“RED. I WOULD LIKE TO BORROW HIM FOR AN EVENING, OR THE WHOLE NIGHT, IF YOU WOULD BE WILLING,” Black would have Slim take Red home, if Fell needed him for the morning-

“WHAT!?” Edge looked absolutely scandalized by the offer, and Black hadn't even gotten into talk of payment. Was this his way of driving up the price? Shrewd indeed.

“YOU WOULD BE COMPENSATED, OF COUR-”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU WANT ME TO, WHAT, PIMP OUT MY BROTHER?” Edge’s frown only grew deeper. “WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?” Black grew frustrated. There was playing hardball and then there was just being plain difficult.

“BECAUSE HE’S YOURS! I WOULD MAKE IT VERY WORTH YOUR WHILE.” Black hated being denied. He hoped that Blue appreciated this, because it was going to cost him, apparently. Edge began to sputter.

“YOU THINK THAT RED AND I- STARS NO!” He physically shook himself as he said it. “GROSS.”

Black could hardly believe it. He knew Sans and Stretch had things for their brothers. The way Edge ordered Red around was so similar to how Black talked to Slim, not to mention Red basically worshiped the ground his brother walked on. They were all essentially the same two monsters, in the end. Everything pointed to Edge and Red having some kind of sexual relationship. He frowned and wondered about Red’s thoughts on the matter.

“IF YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THAT LAZYASS, YOU’LL HAVE TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT.” Edge stalked away, muttering about needing to shower from the mere thought.  
—————  
“Sure,” Red replied, without asking for any details. Black had to stop and stare for a moment, all the arguments he had planned, to persuade the other to join them, completely pointless now.

“WHAT I’D LIKE YOU TO DO IS-” Black jumped forward to his explanation of the plan for the evening.

“Show up, do what you say, have sex,” Red interjected. “Seems easy enough.” He was laying on his couch, remote in hand, ready to turn on the television the moment they were done. He hadn't even offered Sans a refreshment. Brow bones dropping, Black decided that he was very much looking forward to punishing Red.

“THERE’S A BIT MORE TO THE SCENE THAN THAT.” Black tried not to let his frustration show. He was the Terrific Sans, and he was always in control. “I WOULD LIKE TO GO OVER A FEW DETAILS WITH YOU.”

Red gave him an annoyed look, but set down the remote to listen.  
—————  
“A SLEEPOVER, HOW FUN!” Blue’s eyelights just about sparkled as he set his bag down in Black’s living room. Black simply smiled back at him. The two got along well, which seemed to surprise everyone, even Slim. Black didn't see the reason for it. Clearly, Blue was the monster most similar to him, of the skeletons. That made him the next most competent, and the most fit to keep Sans company on a regular basis. The two had swapped everything, from puzzle tips to recipes. Well, just about.

“SO, WHAT ARE WE DOING TONIGHT?” Blue asked, leaning over to pull his pajamas out of the duffel bag. “ISN'T RED SUPPOSED TO JOIN US?”

“YES, OF COURSE.” Black smirked. “HE ACTUALLY BEAT YOU HERE.” Blue’s expression at the mere concept of Red being early to something had Black chuckling. “GO GET CHANGED INTO YOUR SLEEPWEAR AND COME JOIN US IN MY ROOM.”

Blue nodded and darted off to the bathroom while Black went upstairs. Slim was off spending the night with Stretch, probably using any number of mind altering substances. As long as he could walk tomorrow, Black didn't really care. He rarely gave his brother these kinds of free days, let him indulge. He opened the door to their bedroom and looked at the skeleton waiting inside.

“COMFORTABLE, RED?” He asked as he stepped inside. Red didn't even try to talk, merely giving Black a bland look from his spot on the bed. Black had to admire how calm he was after an hour in that position. He had to wonder if his lazy counterpart had fallen asleep for part of the time. Red was kneeling on the bed, femurs tied to his tibiae and carpals tied to his tarsals. The only garment left to him was his red leather collar, which Black had always assumed was just a fashion accessory. When he had asked about using it tonight, though, Red had blushed and agreed readily.

Black busied himself with making sure that everything was ready while they waited for Blue to join them. He could feel Red’s eyelights following him, until quick footsteps up the stairs drew both of their attentions. Blue just about slid into the room, eyelights on Black. He completely missed Red on the bed. Black smiled patiently as Blue looked around the room for their lazier counterpart. As he caught sight of Red, and his current state, Blue’s grin dropped away, his jaw parting in surprise.

“Black…what…,” he said in a small, shocked voice. He turned to look at him with a bright blue skull. Black fought to keep his confident smile as he began to worry that he had screwed up.

“YOU EXPRESSED AN INTEREST IN LEARNING…BEDROOM ACTIVITIES,” there was a muffled snort from the direction of the bed and Black leveled a glare at the bound skeleton. “RED HAS AGREED TO…ASSIST US.” Blue looked back at Red.

There was silence while Black waited for some kind of response.

“YOU’RE REALLY OKAY WITH THIS, RED?” Blue suddenly asked, startling both of them. Red glanced at Black before nodding. Blue turned back to Black with a nervous look, but his eyelights were growing and Black knew he had done well. Obviously. He smiled and grabbed their first tool for the evening. Taking hold of Blue’s humerus, he led him over to the bed and the waiting monster.

“FIRST AND FOREMOST, HIS SAFE-WORD IS HOOTENANNY.” Blue gave him a confused look. “HE PICKED IT, I DON’T KNOW.” Blue transfered his confused look to Red, who flushed but looked back at them defiantly. “YOU CAN ALSO USE IT, IF ANYTHING WE DO MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.”

“OKAY…BUT HOW WOULD _RED_ SAY IT?” Blue asked, eying the ball gag in Red’s mouth. Black smiled at Blue’s astute observation. His counterpart really was quite clever, for all that his brother and the others liked to treat him like a child.

“WHILE HE’S GAGGED, THREE TAPS WILL SIGNAL THAT HE NEEDS US TO STOP. IF YOU WOULD, RED,” Black inclined his head at the bound monster, who tapped the phalanges of his hand against those of his foot three times at a measured pace. “IF WE HEAR THAT, EVERYTHING STOPS AND HE’S RELEASED.” Blue nodded along with the explanation. Smiling, Black handed off the feather he was holding to the other monster. Blue took it hesitantly and stared at the object like it was the last thing he had ever expected to see.

As much as Black wanted to impart his knowledge, nothing would teach Blue better than experience. This kind of play was harmless, and a great chance to let Blue explore. He needed to feel comfortable before they moved on. Crawling onto the bed, Black moved behind Red, settling with his patellae to either side of him. He placed one hand on Red’s lumbar spine, to hold him steady, and the other across his sockets, pulling his skull back to rest on his scapula. Red made a small noise, but kept calm. Bringing his eyelights up to meet Blue’s, Black saw that the display was having an affect on the other. He was flushed, staring at them with a mixture of fear and interest.

“Come here,” he said, softly, resting his mandible on Red’s scapula. Blue obeyed, hesitantly crawling onto the bed to join them, feather clutched in his phalanges. He knelt in front of Red, his eyelights roaming the bound monster’s body.

“Go ahead,” Black prompted, making Blue jump. He glanced down at the feather before bringing it up and running it over Red’s clavicle with, probably torturous, gentleness. Unable to tell when and where the touch was coming from, Red jumped in Black’s grasp. He made a sharp noise of surprise, which was muffled by the gag. That, amusingly, made Blue jump, but he was quick to repeat the touch on the other side of the clavicle, and this time Red’s reaction brought a smile to his face. Smirking, Black massaged his spine gently, a distraction that would make Blue’s touches all the harder to predict.

He let Blue play around for another few minutes, keeping Red from pulling away from the touches. By the end, Blue had become a lot more confident, as expected of Black’s counterpart. He had even interspersed the ticklish strokes of the soft feather with some firm strokes with a phalanx, making Red jerk against Black in a way that he certainly did not mind.

Catching Blue’s attention proved difficult, as he was enjoying his task immensely, but once those bright eyelights were trained on Black, he parted his jaw and revealed his purple tongue. Blue took the suggestion with an excited smile. Red gasped loudly and moaned into the rubber as Blue’s tongue ran up his sternum. Black couldn’t help but chuckle, prompting Red to try and jerk his skull out of Black’s hold.

“And you were being so good,” Black tsked, making Blue look up at him. Black smiled back. “I think a punishment is in order.” Red shivered against him, but otherwise didn’t move, not even to struggle. Black let him go, sliding over to the edge of the bed and his waiting pile of toys. He didn’t take all that long grabbing what he wanted, but by the time he turned back to the others, Blue was halfway through licking his way down Red’s whole damn rib cage.

Black had to appreciate his counterpart’s boundless enthusiasm. Red’s eyelights were blown wide with pleasure and there was a stripe of red drool running down his mandible under the gag. Black smiled and held up the bullets and tape he had just grabbed.

“If you really want to see him lose it, we should use these,” he said calmly, drawing Blue’s attention.

“What are they?” He asked, voice lowered to match the mood. There was a breathy quality to the words that spoke volumes. Blue was enjoying this, a lot.

“Why don’t I show you?” Black joined Blue on the bed in front of Red, who was looking at the vibrators with no small amount of apprehension. Sans smirked at him as he began to tape them on, one on his sternum and one on his coccyx, prompting a squeak from Blue. He felt Blue squirm next to him as he was forced to choose between paying attention and looking away in embarrassment. Black glanced over, glad to see he had gone with the former, though he was bright blue.

“Ready?” he asked Blue, once they were secured. Red whimpered, but Black didn’t pay him any mind. Blue nodded, his embarrassment fading as curiosity took its place.

Black switched on the sternum one first. Red jerked and moaned. He slowly turned it up. The moaning increased in volume, Red’s skull tilting back as his eyelights grew wide again. Black turned to Blue, who was watching, enraptured by the display. When he noticed Black’s gaze, he blushed, but grinned at him. Black handed him the other remote. As Blue turned it on, Black turned down the other one, not wanting to overwhelm the bound monster and end their fun too early. Red’s pelvis jerked, and he let loose a muffled scream.

“Oh!” Blue hastily turned the vibrator off.

“Don’t worry,” Black was quick to reassure him. “That was a good noise. That’s what we want.”

“We want to make him _scream_?” Blue’s tone carried an amusing mix of horror and interest. Black smirked at him, reaching over and laying his phalanges over Blue’s on the remote.

“Oh yes,” He turned the vibrator up to max. Red screamed even louder, the noise low, but still strong, behind the gag, and jerked against his bindings. The bullet buzzed loudly against Red’s coccyx.

Black sat back and watched as Blue stared, enraptured by the sight of Red losing himself to the sensation. He glanced down to see a telling blue glow through Blue’s pajama pants and passed him the second remote.

“Here, play around with them. You need to give him breaks, or he’ll just be overwhelmed. They won’t do much after that.” He advised, slipping off the bed once again. Blue nodded and turned down the bullet. Red groaned, his skull tipping forward and going limp.

Black grabbed the final toy for this scene. As much as he would love to spend all night showing Blue everything in his arsenal, he didn’t want to overdo it. Besides, given his inexperience, Blue might not last too long once they really got started. He flushed lightlly, remembering his own first time with Slim. Pushing the thought, and the blush, away, he turned back to the others.

Blue was being very cautious with the bullets now, just barely turning them up, and then back down again. Red made a noise similar to a growl, making Black laugh. The vibrators must be teasing the bound monster, and he was ready for something more. So was Blue, if the way he kept shifting was anything to go by.

“Good job,” he praised as he rejoined them. Blue gave him a nervous smile, eyelights quickly going back to Red.

“I’m going to untie your arms. Be a good boy for me.” He said to Red, who gave him a jerky nod. Black went about doing so. Once Red’s arms were untied from his tarsals, Black folded them up behind his back, so they were laying next to each other, perpendicular to his spine. He tied them there, looping the rope around his spine a few times to keep them snugly in place.

“All done,” he declared, patting the bound arms. They shifted very slightly, Red testing the rope. Black waited a moment, and Red tapped the back of one hand against his rib cage, only once. Satisfied that the rope was tied comfortably, Black peeked over Red’s scapula at Blue.

“Ready to move on?” He asked.

“What are we doing now?” Blue asked, voice eager.

“Come sit in front of him, with your legs open,” Black told him. Blue flushed and hesitated. He half expected his counterpart to refuse, on the grounds of it being lewd, but he followed the instructions, both skull and pelvis glowing brightly.

“Great, now, Red,” Black reached down and pulled the coccyx bullet off, “Form your magic for me, a cock and that nice, plump ass.”

There was a sound of indignation from behind the gag, but Red complied after only a moment. Red’s magic was, as Black has suspected, very similar to his own. He cupped his phalanges around the curve of the ass and gave it a squeeze, making Red jump slightly.

“Blue, you should do the same. A cock might be easier, but we can work with whichever you prefer.” Blue sputtered for a moment, looking down at the glow in his pants.

His brow bones lowered in concentration, and then the light shrunk, but intensified. With a nervous swallow, he slid the pajama pants off to reveal a cute little blue pussy, already shining with slick. Black resisted the urge to laugh, sure that Blue would take it the wrong way. It was just that a Sans was a Sans, after all.

Black turned and grabbed a pillow, handing it to Blue. “Take those off, lay back, and put this under your pelvis. Red here is going to start earning his keep.”

That did nothing to make Blue look less nervous, but he complied, spine hitting the bed with a huff. Black unbuckled the gag from Red, drawing it away. Strings of saliva stretched between it and Red’s mouth. He panted, moving his mandible about, to loosen it up.

Black gave him a moment before gently pressing him down, bringing his skull level with Blue’s pussy. Blue gasped as he realized what was about to happen, and there was a little wiggle as he readjusted himself. Red laughed and licked one long stripe up the waiting lips. Blue yelped, jerking from the unexpected stimulation.

Trying not to smile, Black shifted to the side, taking up the paddle and giving Red a light, but firm, smack on the ass. He looked back at Black with a questioning look.

“Did someone tell you to start? I didn’t think so.” He tapped Red’s magic flesh with the edge of the paddle as he talked. “If I don’t think you’re satisfying my friend well enough, at any point, you get a smack. If either of us gives you an order and you even _hesitate_ to obey, you get a smack. Do you understand?”

“Yes, _your majesty_ ,” Red grinned at him, voice dripping with sarcasm. Black didn’t hold back this time, delivering a blow to Red’s ass that made a loud crack. Red cried out, his skull dipping down to rest on the bed as he shook through the initial burst of pain.

“Backtalk will also get you a smack.”

“Black!” Blue exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows. He opened his mouth to say more, but Red cut him off with a positively sinful groan. Blue’s eyelights shrunk in surprise before widening again as arousal hit. He flopped backwards, apparently content to let Black run the show. Good, just the way he liked it.

“Begin, Red.” He ordered, stepping back to watch his double work.

Red was…talented, and it wasn't just that Blue’s inexperience made him react to everything like it was the greatest thing he’d ever felt, which it did. Black noted some techniques that he wanted Slim to try. One of them had Blue screaming, his femurs tightening around Red’s skull.

He was also a risk taker, apparently. Blue suddenly jerked away with a hiss of pain. Black wasted no time, paddling Red solidly three times. While the bound monster groaned his way through the worst of it, Black looked at Blue.

“Are you okay?” He asked, wary of Blue hiding any discomfort. He was the kind of monster to do so, especially after Black had put this together. Blue nodded and brought his hand down to rub at the lips of his pussy. The digits came away with a layer of slick on them, and no raw magic.

“Yeah,” Blue still sounded breathy, a good sign. “Just a little nip.” Black looked at Red, whose skull was still bowed.

“No more of that, hm, Red?” Black said, and got a shaky nod in response. “Continue.”

Red obediently did so. Blue gasped and arched up as the other monster's tongue entered him, but his hand hung in the air awkwardly, fingers still wet. Smirking, Black reached out and gently grabbed the hand. He felt Blue flinch, but he didn't resist as Black pulled it closer.

Blue moaned as Black slipped the digits into his mouth and sucked on them, his tongue swishing around them to get every bit off. There was an answering moan and Black glanced down to see Red looking up at him, his task abandoned. Black slid the, now clean, fingers out of his mouth and released Blue’s hand with a sigh.

Red’s eyelights shrunk, and he dove back into his task. Blue was wailing with pleasure only a moment later. However, Black couldn't just let the abandonment of his task slide. He paddled Red some more.

He was pleasantly surprised when the other monster didn't stop pleasuring Blue through the hits. He eyed Red’s cock, bouncing between his legs as he worked. Maybe it was time for a little of the carrot.

Reaching between the ample magic flesh, Black wrapped his phalanges around the member. It felt bizarrely familiar to his own, but he ignored that to pump it a few times. There was a muffled moan, followed by a gasp from Blue.

Black had a suspicion. He pressed his other hand to the back of Red’s skull, forcing him into Blue’s pussy. Red struggled, momentarily, from surprise, and then stopped. For that matter, Black felt the other monster thrust into his hand.

Grinning, he kept the pressure on Red’s skull, occasionally letting up so he could pull away, panting, his skull smeared with Blue’s arousal. He didn’t earn any more hits, though Black gave him a few, as rewards instead. He certainly seemed to appreciate them, his cock steadily dripping precum.

Eventually, though, Blue’s moans grew a little too needy, and Black decided it was time for for their last bit of play, before it was too late.

“Stop,” he ordered. Red didn’t, but all it took was a few hits, at full strength this time, to convince him. Red groaned into the comforter, while Blue whimpered and wiggled.

“More…” he whined, his pelvis thrusting forward. Black stepped forward and looked down at his double’s wide, heart shaped eyelights, chuckling.

“We need to change his bindings, and then he’s all yours, to ride to completion.” Blue gave him a confused look before he flushed, the words making it through his pleasure hazed mind. Black helped him move to the side, to rest and come down a bit. He would need his energy.

Red was untied completely so that Black could lay him down on the bed. His legs were tied to the corners of the bed, spreading them, while his arms were tied to the headboard, together. His cock bobbed as he shifted, still rock hard. When Black finished up, he turned to Blue. Smirking, he noted the way he was watching the red member intently.

“Ready?” Black asked, and Blue jumped. He glanced up before looking back at it and fidgeting nervously.

“It’s so…thick.”

Black climbed onto the bed, rising up on his knees and pulling Blue up by the hand to do the same. Gently touching him, Black guided Blue into position kneeling above Red’s cock, and took up position behind him. Red eyed the whole scene with a smirk of his own. Well they couldn’t have that, now could they?

“You’ll be fine,” Black finally responded to Blue’s concern, now that they were all set up. “We’ll go slow, and I’ll make sure you’re prepared first.” He arched a brow bone at their cocky sub, who gave him a confused frown in return.

It didn’t last long as Black wrapped one arm around Blue, pulling him tight to his ribs, and leaned back. His other hand drifted down Blue’s body and rubbed against his pussy for a moment before two digits slipped inside. Blue gasped while Red’s eyelights widened. He watched Black thrust in and out of the moaning Blue a few times before his skull dropped back with a groan.

Black wasn’t done teasing him, not by a long shot. Opening his mouth, he produced his tongue again and ran it along Blue’s cervical vertebrae. As expected, he reacted with a whine and a shudder. Red’s skull popped back into view, his expression needy. This time he didn’t look away, taking in everything as Black lathered attention on Blue. The phalanges stretched the bright blue magic before a third joined them, and then, Sanses indeed had a tendency for girth, a fourth. He didn’t stop until he was reasonably certain that his friend wouldn’t have any trouble with Red’s member, and Blue was dripping down onto the now desperate Red.

“Keep that pelvis glued to the bed, or the punishment will be quite harsh,” Black commanded, wary of the way Red had thrust up towards Blue several times. He pinned the bound monster with a sharp glare. Red met his sockets and nodded, none of his cheekiness present. Black nodded back, finding an unexpected respect for his laziest counterpart.

“Alright Blue, down you go, nice and slow. I’ll keep everything lined up.”

Blue did just that, probably going too slow while he was still quite a ways from the head of the member, but Black didn’t say anything, not wanting to rush him. The pace served to taunt Red a little more, anyways. By the time the soft blue lips brushed up against the tip, Red was so wound up he let loose a loud groan. Blue jumped, looking up at him and Black could see the edge of a blush.

Happily, it didn’t deter him. Once he had taken a deep breath, Blue continued down, pressing himself onto the cock, which Black was loosely holding steady to make sure he didn’t miss.

Blue slowed down even more as the length actually began to spread him. Black watched for any signs that blue was in pain but unwilling to say so, looking over his scapula at his face. All the stretching had done it’s job, and Blue’s expression ranged from concentration to surprise to pleasure. There didn’t seem to be any discomfort. Eventually, he sat fully on Red with a moan.

Black held onto Blue, keeping him still, though he could feel the other trying to move. He understood the urge, but it would be better for him to give his magic a chance to adjust, especially this first time. After a long moment, Blue starts to wiggle in earnest, provoking a choked moan from Red. Turning Blue’s skull, Black kissed him deeply. Blue squeaked but kissed back.

Black broke the kiss and whispered to Blue.

“Wreck him.”

Blue shivered, his eyelights managing to grow impossibly larger. Black let him go, but he didn’t move. For a moment it almost seemed like Blue wasn’t going to do it. Then, shaking femurs lifted him, slowly revealing Red’s member. A pause, and then Blue let himself fall, sliding onto Red with a moan.

Black slipped off the bed, heading to a nearby chair to observe the other two Senses. Neither seemed to notice his absence, too caught up in Blue’s bouncing. Black settled in, legs drawing up to fold under him. From this point on he would only intervene if something went wrong. Looking to the right, he made sure his kit was on the table with a smile.

“AH! RED!” Blue cried, drawing his attention. He was bouncing quickly, his energetic manner lending itself well to the activity. Red certainly seemed to enjoy it, skull thrown back and ragged gasps and moans spilling from his mouth. Their moans were accompanied by the rhythmic slap of their magic flesh and soft creak of the bed.

Before long Blue’s enthusiasm had him arching back and coming with a scream of pleasure that trailed off into pleased whimpers. Red joined him a soul beat later, pelvis lifting off the bed.

Black gathered what he needed while they came down from their orgasms and caught their breath. He busied himself releasing Red’s legs and then arms. By the time he was done, their magic had disappeared, and he could ease Blue off of Red and onto the bed next to him. Blue immediately cuddled into Red’s side, startling the red eyed skeleton. He lifted his arm, pulling Blue close with a huff.

“Black, did you-“ Blue started sleepily, but Black was quick to interrupt. He wasn’t the least bit surprised Blue was worried about him. He gave his counterpart a smile and went about wiping liquids from the other two gently.

“Now that we’re done, I’m going to clean up and make sure you’re okay. Which, are you? Does anything hurt, Red?” Blue giggled lightly and tried to move his pelvis away when Black got to it, but eventually it was clean.

“I’m good!” The happy skeleton chirpped, nuzzling into Red. Red blushed and looked up at Black like he wasn’t sure what was happening. Black only gave him a mute smile. He, too, was a cuddler, not that he would admit so to Red.

“‘M good,” Red finally rumbled softly, “no pain.”

“Good. Here, Blue, before you sleep, drink some water. You too, Red.” Black offered them a water bottle. Each took some. Red was particularly thirsty after the long wait and busy session. Once he was done, Black made him offer up his limbs, rubbing a soothing cream into any red spots he found from the bindings. The lack of pain now didn’t mean it wouldn’t come later. Red moaned appreciatively as the phalanges passed softly over the spots.

As Black finished up by draping a blanket over them, Red surprised him by suddenly grabbing his wrist. He was pulled onto the bed with a very undignified yelp, which Red, of course, laughed at.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Black snapped, whispering so he wouldn’t bother Blue.

“You want to too, right?” Red asked, offering his other side. Black blushed, glaring at Red for daring to make him do so. After a quick, silent battle of wills, Black sighed. Physical affection was also an important part of after care, something he would have to be sure to tell Blue in the morning.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Black retorted, arranging the blanket so it covered all three of them and laying down to sleep. He only managed to resist for a moment before cuddling into Red’s side with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Safe word origins](https://youtu.be/L0jQz6jqQS0?t=17m51s) (Youtube link, gonna call it nsfw)
> 
> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
